1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicle rear-seat mirror systems and, more particularly, to a folding mirror with impingement base that slides under an infant car seat for securement.
2. Description of the Related Art
For parents and others involved in raising children, nothing even comes close to the importance placed on ensuring the child""s safety at all times, day and night. This notion is perhaps best demonstrated in the safety precautions taken while traveling in an automobile. Mandated not only by conscience but also by law, small children are to be placed in safety seats at all times while traveling in an automobile. Even more protection can be provided to small children and infants who are placed in rear-facing car seats located in the rear seat. One major problem with this arrangement however, is that the driver cannot see the infant. Crying, fussiness and the like must wait until the car is stopped and the driver can attend to the infant. This arrangement is disconcerting for the infant as well as they see nothing or no one other than the back seat for the entire trip.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,810 issued in the name of Mercado, describes a device for viewing or observing an infant within a rearwardly facing infant car seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,340 issued in the name of Menefee, describes a device, which enables a driver of a vehicle to monitor an infant in a rear seat by the rear view mirror of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,309,455 issued in the name of Sorenson, describes an infant observation mirror attached to a rear-facing infant car seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,267 issued in the name of Johnston, describes a mount for a baby mirror for viewing an infant in a rearwardly facing baby seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,949,595 issued in the name of Kissinger, describes a child view safety mirror.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,118 issued in the name of Harris, describes a mirror assembly for observing an infant in the back seat of a car with a rear-facing car seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,572 issued in the name of Cossey, describes a system for viewing an infant in the rear seat of a vehicle using a mirror mounted of the back seat of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. D332, 076 issued in the name of El-Faham, describes an ornamental design of a set of mirrors for viewing an infant in the rear of a vehicle.
Consequently, there is a need for a means by which infants and children placed in rear-facing car seats in the rear of a motor vehicle can have and receive visual access to the driver.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved vehicle rear-seat mirror systems.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide an improved folding mirror with impingement base that slides under an infant car seat for securement.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus is provided that allows drivers of motor vehicles to see the face of infants or children sitting in rear facing car seats in the rear of the car. The invention takes the form of a foldable xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d-shaped frame that is approximately the same width as a conventional infant car seat. The bottom portion of the xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d is secured under the car seat by friction and weight. The other portion of the xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d extends up the back of the automobile seat, and is provided with a reflective surface such that a child in a rear facing car seat will look directly into it. The top portion is an adjustable viewing mirror with which the driver will be able to see the child. The angle between the two xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d sections is adjustable to compensate for seat design and viewing angle. The frame around the reflective plastic mirror section can be decorated with an appropriate child pattern. The mirror in addition to providing reassurance to the driver that the child is okay, also provides reassurance to the child that the driver is still there, and provides amusement to the child by allowing the child to see themselves.
The use of the present invention provides a quick and easy means to reassure both driver and child that all is okay when using rear facing infant seats in motor vehicles.